Insônia
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Na noite em que Edmundo é resgatado e levado para o acampamento de Aslam, nenhum dos Pevensie consegue dormir. E de uma maneira estranha, nenhum deles parece se importar com isso. EM HIATSU


**Disclaimer: **Não, meus planos de dominar o mundo ainda não saíram da fase de tese, logo, tudo que eu tenho são mil e um páginas para estudar para as provas do colégio.

**Sumário: **A noite em que Edmundo é resgatado e volta ao acampamento de Aslam, nenhum dos Pevensie conseguem dormir. E, por incrível que pareça, nenhum deles acha isso ruim. Se passa durante "O Leão, a Feiticeira e o Guarda-Roupa."

**Insônia**

a multichapter fic by NaylaS2

Edmundo se virou na cama pela quinta vez e resmungou. Com os olhos fechados, ele procurou relaxar mas alguma coisa o impedia de dormir. No fundo ele sabia bem o que era. Ainda conseguia escutar aquela voz. Aquela voz cruel e gelada.

_"Sabe por que está aqui, fauno?_

_Por que eu acredito em uma Nárnia livre?_

_Não. Você está aqui porque ele te traiu por doces."_

Antes que rodasse na cama uma sexta vez, levantou-se. Pedro dormia numa cama a seu lado.

- Eu realmente te traí por doces. - Ele disse em tom baixo. - Você, Lúcia, Susana, Sr. Tumnus...- A voz foi começando a aumentar como se ele quisesse que o irmão o ouvisse. Talvez ele queria isso mesmo. Talvez Pedro ficasse zangado e o punisse, da forma que merece. - Traí...- A voz começou a falhar. - A-Asla-am.

Rapidamente enxugou uma lágrima que começara a se formar em seu olho e saiu da tenda irritado.

Enquanto estava no castelo da feiticeira, morria de medo de encontrar seus irmãos novamente. E se ele não quissesem nunca mais vê-lo? Ao chegar no acampamento, porém, todo esse receio se mostrou infundado.

_"E Edmundo, tente não se perder por aí." _O perdão de Pedro demorara mais que o de suas irmãs. Mas ele viera com essas palavras exatas, sem que Edmundo tivesse tempo de pedir.

Não merecia isso. Não depois do que havia feito.

Ele foi se aproximando de um riacho. Nesse ponto não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas.

- Está muito tarde para resolver caminhar. - Uma voz vinda de trás o assustou.

- Eu não estou indo para a Feiticeira, se é o que está insinuando. - Edmundo respondeu para o cavalo atrás de si.

- Eu nunca disse isso.

- Mas está pensando.

- Não estou não.

Discutir com esse completo estranho já estava tirando-lhe o fôlego. Ele soluçou.

- Deveria.

- Eu sou Phillip. - O cavalo respondeu ignorando o que havia sido dito anteriormente.

- Edmundo. - Ele foi pego de surpresa.

- Edmundo. - Ele repetiu como se quisesse se acostumar com esse nome. - Edmundo.

- O que é que tem?

- É esquisito.

- Esquisito? Você está falando, pelo amor de Deus!

Phillip olhou atentamente para o garoto a sua frente.

- Definitivamente esquisito. - Concluiu.

- Eu? - Edmundo começou a rir. - Não sou não!

- Com todo o perdão de Vossa Majestade...

Essa frase fez seu riso parar imediatamente.

- Não me chame assim.

- Está bem, Meu Rei.

- Assim também não.

- E como devo chamá-lo?

- Edmundo.

- Mas esse nome é esquisito.

- Não sou Rei.

- Mas será.

- Mas não mereço.

- Apenas na sua opinião.

Edmundo o olhou chocado.

- Diga-me, garoto, uma única pessoa que não tenha ficado feliz com o seu retorno.

Não conseguiu se lembrar de ninguém.

- Olhe para cima. - Phillip ordenou. - Está vendo essas estrelas?

- Uhum.

- Elas indicam a salvação. A chegada tão esperada dos filhos de Adão e das filhas de Eva. Estávamos todos esperando por vocês.

- Não sou herói.

- As estrelas não mentem. Cavalos não mentem. - Se corrigiu.

- Cavalos não deveriam nem falar!

- Por isso que ele não mentem.

- Como podem confiar em mim? Depois do que eu fiz.

- Eu estava com General Oreius quando fomos resgatá-lo. Você desmaiou e dormiu nas minhas costas.

- Desculpe.

- Não, não é isso. Nenhuma criatura ruim se permitiria descansar nas costas de um total estranho.

- Isso não quer dizer nada.

- E se nós tívessemos ido lá matá-lo?

Edmundo mordeu os lábios.

- Vocês teriam me matato.

- Você confiou em nós, garoto. Está na hora de retribuirmos.

- Ma-as...eu fui até a feiticeira! - Ele ainda estava espantado.

- E você voltou.

- A sua história não diz nada, Phillip. Como pode saber, com certeza, de que não sou uma pessoa ruim?

- Você tem uma espada?

- Tenho. Está no armário de armas. Aonde quer chegar?

- Onde ele está agora?

- Acho que ainda no armário de armas...

- Por que não matou seus irmãos?

Edmundo abriu a boca para responder mas estava chocado demais com o que o outro acabara de sugerir.

- O quê?

- Por que não matou seus irmãos? Ficaria com o trono só para você.

- E-eu não poderia. Nunca.

Phillip sorriu.

- Isso é o que me dá certeza de que você não é uma pessoa ruim.

Edmundo olhou-o com estranheza mas logo abaixou os olhos. Phillip estava certo.

- Obrigado. Você é uma pess...um cavalo legal.

- Você ainda não treinou comigo, Vossa Majestade, não se precipite. Tenho certeza de que logo mudará de opinição.

- Eu duvido. Mas...lutaremos juntos?

- Claro. Eu sou o seu cavalo e você..é o meu garoto.

- Eu adoraria.

O cavalo riu.

- Ed? - Alguém chamou e os dois rapidamente se viraram para ver Pedro parado atrás deles.

- Ed. - Phillip repetiu. - Ed. É um apelido...

- Esquisito? - Edmundo sugeriu.

- Essa é a palavra que eu estava procurando. Nos encontraremos amanhã. - Ele deu as costas ao garoto e cumprimentou o Pevensie mais velho com um aceno de cabeça.

- Phillip!

- O quê?

- Será uma honra treinar com você.

- Igualmente. - O cavalo se afastou deixando os dois garotos livres para conversar. Mas agora ele tinha uma certeza: Nunca deixaria qualquer outro colega, por melhor que fosse, servir de montaria para Edmundo. Ele era seu garoto.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **É isso aí. Eu tive essa idéia já faz bastante tempo mas queria esperar um pouco para postar. Inicialmente, era para ser uma conversa entre o Ed e o Oreius, mas mudei para o Phillip devido a uma fic que li hoje chamada: "Horses Never Lie Down" by Shadowed Night Sky e mudei de idéia. Confiram essa fic é tocante.

Cada capítulo será com um dos Pevensie. O próximo, como você já devem ter advinhado vai ser uma conversa entre o Pedro e o Edmundo. Espero realmente que vocês gostem.

Manda review é fácil, rápido e não precisa estar cadastrado no fanfiction.

Está esperando o que para fazer sua boa ação do dia? Dá um clique no retângulo aí embaixo.


End file.
